Some things were ment to be
by SailorCreative
Summary: Using the lyrics from 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You', this story branches off from the time in the Anime when Inuyasha had 'chosen' Kikyou. R
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fan fic I've ever had on (please excuse my penname, I really wanted something else so I guess I made this account about what..? 2 years ago? ;) Anyways, I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here.  
  
disclaimer: I am not owning of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
author: SailorCreative  
  
" " means talking ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rush in  
  
--  
  
Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest, the heartbeat itself drumming in her ears as Inuyasha drew Kikyou deeper into his embrace. Without knowing it she held her breath and the feeling of lack of air bothered not as Kikyou's eyes knowingly fell upon Kagome, accepting Inuyasha's advances for a moment.  
  
Kagome felt betrayed, heartbroken, crushed, not knowing what to do except watch Inuyasha's lips lock with Kikyou's in an unmistakable longing that only Kikyou could fulfill. Tears started to brim in her eyes as the two had parted. Kagome couldn't stand being there, and felt week in the knees when Inuyasha had found her.  
  
A feeling of rage & sorrow flooded into her veins, begging for what had happened to be nothing more than a dream. 'Please don't let it be real.' Something inside of her screamed in agony, every part of her body wanting nothing more than to die itself. Kagome looked up into his beautiful yellow eyes, and he returned her look and she felt something break, a sense of utter despair ringing inside the chasm of her crumbling heart.  
  
Without a word said Kagome turned and ran. Running from the pain, the hurt, the anguish, the hate, the sorrow, trying to run away from it forever as the thudding of her footsteps and the pounding of her heart as she fled from the scene she had witnessed. 'He chose her. He chose Kikyou. Not me.' Kagome jumped into the well and climbed out, the heartbreak literally tearing her apart.  
  
'He wanted HER. Kikyou.. not.. me..' The dwindling orb hanging by a thread dropped into her stomach, a wave of tears drowned out any thought. "Damnit Inuyasha..!" she shrieked, pounding the pillows with what ever strength she could muster. Kagome hiccupped, her cheeks flush red & tear-streaked, her eyes blood-shot & hurting from crying.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much.. Gods why does it hurt..' Kagome howled another tear-jerking scream and tried to muffle it with her pillow. 'Oh gods Inuyasha.. why does it hurt so much to see you with HER...' Defeated, Kagome collapsed onto her bed, trying to quietly sob as she heard her mother's footsteps reach her door.  
  
"Kagome? Are you.. alright?"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and gasped for air before uttering a mere, "Yes" and the footsteps trailed back. 'Oh god.. please.. kill me now. I have nothing left to live for..' Streams glided down her face onto the soaked pillow, as a burning, sharp sensation consumed her very being as she caught her breath. 'Oh god.. I love him. I love..'  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
--  
  
What do you think? I know the first chapter was short, but the following chapters will get longer (and be better)! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first fan fic I've ever had on (please excuse my penname, I really wanted something else so I guess I made this account about what..? 2 years ago? ;) Anyways, I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here.  
  
About Kagome & Kikyou & I: They're my favorite characters, (though I'm a kagxinu girl myself, but I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen if he chose Kikyou, or hell if they both dumped him!) and I'd just like to let you know I don't have prejudice against Kikyou; I just like Kagome a little better.  
  
disclaimer: I am not owning of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while... (yes, that phrase is correct, sir!) Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
author: SailorCreative  
  
" " means talking, ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
but I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
--  
  
'I love him... I love... Inuyasha...' The thought swarmed her mind, and brought only more tears. Kagome desperately tried to forget him to try to go to sleep, but sleep would not come for her weary heart. 'Why did it have to be... him? He's arrogant, he cusses a lot, he calls me names, he's rude, brash, and so... stubborn.' Kagome's face twisted into a scowl, "Why did it have to be you!?" Kagome took her pajamas in one arm walked to the bathroom. Kagome's blue-grey orbs fell onto her own reflection, a small feeling of utter hate boiling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She drew the bath, checked the water and removed her clothes. The schoolgirl examined her body, thoughts of contempt filtering the overall judgment of what she saw. 'I can't even compare to Kikyou... Not in a single thing... Especially when it comes to... him.' Kagome stepped into the bath, and tried to relax as she massaged the shampoo into her hair. 'She's better than me in every way... maybe this is how it was meant to be. He loved Kikyou first; he's always loved Kikyou... I was just second place to him and then she...' Kagome's head sunk underneath the warm water as tears filled her eyes once more, the unbearable emotions taking hold of her until she couldn't hold her breath. 'I... want to just forget him. I wish I never met Inuyasha...! Then I wouldn't hurt so much right now...'  
  
The thought of never knowing him frightened her as she wept. 'I want to go see him... I never want to forget him... I wish Kikyou would have stayed dead!' Kagome started to choke on her tears and couched violently before she drew short breathes. 'I'm going to cry myself sick over this guy... What the hell is love anyway and why ... does it have to hurt so much?' Kagome washed her face in an attempt to calm herself and stood up to drain the water. 'I should just... move on. I'll... return the Shikon no Tama, and let him be with the one he wants... since he obviously doesn't need... me...'  
  
Kagome dried and dressed herself, the anguish welling deep inside of her throat until it reached her head, making her heart swell with disbelief that she would never see the only boy she's ever had feelings for. 'How am I going to tell him... What am I going to say to him?' Two silent tears fell from her eyes as she brushed the tangles from her hair. "What am I going to say to you?"  
  
'How am I going to live with out you?'  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to somehow forget she ever even thought that. 'It's out of my hands now, he's chosen Kikyou, and.... I have to respect his decision, even if.... It hurts me to let him go. No matter what, I want him to be happy. It's the best for him, right? So... I should do what would make him the happiest... even if it means that I won't be there to share it with him.' She put the brush down and looked at the two shards inside of the container. 'That means I'll never see Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Koga, Myoga, Kaede, or anyone else in the feudal era... Most of all, I'll never see him again.'  
  
'Oh gods I want to see him again, and when I do... It'll be the last time.' She checked the clock on her dresser and it was well past twelve and she sighed deeply trying to re-collect her thoughts. Kagome turned to her diary to write a few notes and noticed a little sketch she did of Inuyasha a few weeks ago. He was asleep, like he had been when the spider heads poisoned him on the night of the new moon. Kagome touched his 'head' and rubbed it gently, recalling the softness of his ebony hair on her lap. "I guess it's for the best. We would have to part eventually once we collected all of the jewel shards. I guess now we can just get it out of the way."  
  
'So that I can get out of your way....'  
  
Kagome wrote a little note underneath the doodle of her beloved half-demon, recalling the time they had first met. He was asleep, just like he was then. His expression representing bliss of what ever troubled him, her cradling his head and holding him close to her. 'Like he held Kikyou...' The thought shattered her memory and finished her note.  
  
'This is how I want to remember him always.'  
  
With a whimper she closed the book and slipped underneath the covers. 'Tomorrow... is the last day I'll ever see him... Forever. Oh gods I wish I never fell in love with you in the first place...Inuyasha.... I want you to be happy.'  
  
--  
  
I guess I got back to it so fast is because I had a review. (More reviews=more story!) I don't know how long this is Going to be just yet, so please bear with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Some things were meant to be  
  
This is the first fan fic I've ever had on (please excuse my penname, I really wanted something else so I guess I made this account about what..? 2 years ago? ;) Anyways, I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here.  
  
About Kagome & Kikyou & I: They're my favorite characters, (though I'm a kagxinu girl myself, but I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen if he chose Kikyou, or hell if they both dumped him!) and I'd just like to let you know I don't have prejudice against Kikyou; I just like Kagome a little better.  
  
disclaimer: I am not owning of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while... (yes, that phrase is correct, sir!) Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Quick: I know that Sango wasn't around during that time, but just forget that and go along with the story. ;p  
  
author: SailorCreative  
  
" " means talking, ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
--  
  
A few hours had past, and it was six in the morning when Kagome had finally woken up. Her stomach lurch, the sheer dread making her feel uneasy. 'Should I tell him how I feel? No... It'll just make him feel bad, but if I don't....' Kagome prepped herself for her oncoming 'mission', trying not to loose control like she had the night before. Casually, she strolls into the kitchen to find that her mom had already made breakfast for all of them. Though the aroma was welcomed, she retreated back to her room to dress.  
  
Kagome grabbed a cute dress with sunflower prints and a small white undershirt. It then occurred to her that she had yet to make her bed and did so, noticing the Shikon shards glistening from the morning light. Kagome grabbed the bottle, recalling the centipede demon that had bit her to obtain them. 'It's all behind me now, and soon Inuyasha will be too.'  
  
'But I'd rather have him beside me.'  
  
Kagome slipped on a pair of socks before re-entering the kitchen to find her grandfather and brother Sota enjoying the meal as her mother had just taken a chair across them. "Are you hungry Kagome? I made your favorite." Kagome smiled and sat beside her as they quietly ate until her grandfather started asking about Kagome's peculiar behavior. Her mom interrupted him several times, and managed to keep Sota from saying his bit.  
  
"I'm going to go mom, I'll be back later." In the pit of her stomach she knew what needed to be done, and headed towards the bone-eaters well and looked down into it. The fear and anxiety of it all formed a cloud over her head, foretelling the doom of what could have been. 'He's on the other side in another time. It probably never would have worked out, we're from two separate times and he obviously loves... Kikyou, more than he could ever love me.' A tiny droplet slid down her cheek and into the well as she drew her breath to journey to the feudal era once more.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well slowly, trying to find the words to tell him that she wasn't going to be there with him anymore, that they would never see each other again. 'Maybe he doesn't care. He said he just wanted the shards...'  
  
'He never said he wanted Kikyou either, at least not out loud.'  
  
A distant voice called to her, unfamiliar at first but the tone soon became recognized as she turned to great them. "Miroku, Shippo, Sango!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, rambling about how much he missed her and how Inuyasha had refused to go after her. Relief played on their faces and Kagome frowned slightly at the mention of his name. "Where's Inuyasha? I have something I need to tell him."  
  
"We don't know, he fled into the forest shortly after Shippo harassed him about getting you back and we haven't seen him since," Miroku informed her, making small gestures as he spoke. "I need to be myself for a while...Okay?" Kagome requested softly, trying to hide her anguish with a feeble smile. Though not convinced Miroku and Sango respected her request and tugged Shippo along with them. Kagome sighed and clutched the Shikon shards in her hand, her knuckles turning white as she did so. 'Where did he go?'  
  
"So this is it, this is the end of our adventures. Now I can go back to my life and he can collect the rest of the shards to become a full demon, or what ever he wants."  
  
'Because what ever he wants isn't me.'  
  
Kagome looked up as she sensed someone drawing near, a whirl of thoughts swarming her mind, feasting off of what she expected to see. 'If only he could have somehow loved...'  
  
"Kagome?" Hearing him say her name strung her heart together, even as she held the scissors to cut their bond once and for all. Still, it skipped a beat, and she stood anxious to see him. "Inuyasha!" she breathed, taking in the sight before her. His yellow eyes were bright and full of life, and she stood memorized by the way his silvery locks flowed behind him. 'Oh Inuyasha...' Her mouth tucked itself in and she chewed on the bottom of her lip as he drew near.  
  
"Kagome, I-" "Wait.... Let me speak first." Kagome's voice faded away. She stood fragile and petite before him, and knowing that he held his heart and didn't even know it stirred what little control she was loosing. Determined to get it over with Kagome took Inuyasha's hand with her own, trembling as she felt the texture of his skin against her own and abruptly shoved the shards into his hand. "I won't be needing them anymore." Her voice was barely audible for any human, but Inuyasha heard it as clear as a bell. "Why, and where are your normal clothes?"  
  
"Please don't make this any harder for me, Inuyasha." How she loved calling his name, just standing by him pained her to be doing this, but what else was there to do? "Kagome I don't understand." Inuyasha replied.  
  
'I wish there was another way...'  
  
"Are you leaving..." Kagome nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes and dared not to look at him any longer. "... to be with Koga?!" Inuyasha claimed, looking down at her. Shocked, Kagome felt angrier than she had before. "You don't get it do you?! I'm not leaving you to be with Koga, I'm leaving you so you can be with Kikyou!!" she shrieked as she stared at Inuyasha to state her point. "Now you don't have to worry about him or me."  
  
'No matter how much I wish you would.'  
  
Inuyasha fell silent, not knowing what to say to her. "I want to be with you Inuyasha, but I can't.... I'll never be able to compete with Kikyou and I'm okay with that. I can't stand being with you, knowing that... that..."  
  
'That you never loved me.'  
  
"That you'd be happier with her."  
  
'That you'd be happier without me.'  
  
Kagome's voice trailed off and turned around. "I'll always remember you, Inuyasha. I just wish... it could have been different." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to stifle her tears and as quietly as she possibly could, whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
At that before she could turn around she jumped into the well and didn't look back as she plummeted into the darkness of her heart.  
  
--  
  
There's more to come... so don't leave just yet.   
  
I really hope that you enjoy reading my story. I make the story, and then go through it again to make sure that it doesn't sound weird, so sometimes you're not reading the version I settle on. (Sometimes I do that, so if I don't proof-read that means I have to go back and change it. Oh well. ) (More reviews=more story!) Thank you everyone who's sent reviews so far!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Some things were meant to be  
  
This is the first fan fic I've ever had on (please excuse my penname, I really wanted something else so I guess I made this account about what..? 2 years ago? ;) Anyways, I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here.  
  
About Kagome & Kikyou & I: They're my favorite characters, (though I'm a kagxinu girl myself, but I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen if he chose Kikyou, or hell if they both dumped him!) and I'd just like to let you know I don't have prejudice against Kikyou; I just like Kagome a little better.  
  
disclaimer: I am not owning of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while... (yes, that phrase is correct, sir!) Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Quick: I know that Sango wasn't around during that time, but just forget that and go along with the story. ;p  
  
author: SailorCreative  
  
" " means talking, ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As a river flows  
  
Gently to the sea  
  
--  
  
Kagome climbed up the well, each step bringing her father away from everything that made her life different than any other normal school girl. Each step haunting her as a remembrance of all the times they had spent together, none to be had again. "I can't believe it... No more adventures, no more Shippo, Sango or even Miroku. No more demons, no more jewel hunting and no more... Inuyasha." By this time Kagome stood frozen, one foot still inside of the well. It felt like she was saying goodbye to someone who had died and closed the casket. 'I know demons have long lives, even half- demons I guess, but he's probably with Kikyou now, where ever that may be.' With a heavy heart, the young maiden headed back towards the shrine.  
  
--  
  
The next day was Monday, and her friends were glad to see her back in school. They concluded that it was some kind of miracle she made it out okay, even with all of those diseases and illnesses she had mysteriously gotten. Kagome stifled a sigh when the bell rang, and went to class.  
  
No matter what she did, Kagome could not concentrate if her life depended on it. For some reason all of her thoughts circled around the boy she fell in love with when she climbed out of the well and into the feudal era. Kagome's eyes grew watery, but she did not give into her grief, not wanting to have regrets. 'I wonder if he's okay... Oh Inuyasha I hope you're taking care of yourself.' Kagome gently shook her head, 'Get over him girl, it's over now. It's been over before it started.'  
  
A glint of red caught her eye and she turned to find what it was, but to her dismay it didn't seem to be anything at all. "Kagome, please go sit outside." She sighed and walked out of the classroom, 'I can't understand a single thing anyways. I've been gone so long.' Kagome leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. 'Being in the past took up my whole life pretty much up until now. Maybe I should just accept it as a blessing; I was wasting my time thinking that what I was doing was worthwhile, right? Now I can finally study for exams and hang out for once.'  
  
'I can't believe it; I have my own life back. This is what I wanted... Right?'  
  
--  
  
Later during lunch, Kagome felt better about being in school because she actually knew some of the stuff that went on in history class and having lunch was always nice, especially on a beautiful day such as this. 'It would have been better if he was here...' she sighed heavily. "Hey Kagome!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi chimed together at once.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome tried to smile but to no avail, she just didn't hide her feelings very often, and failed terribly. "So did you finally dump that guy?" Yuka asked anxiously, opening her lunch box. Kagome remained silently and looked at her tray as the words echoed in her mind. "Yeah."  
  
"It's about time! That guy was two-timing you, Kagome." Eri nodded, "Yeah, he was using you. Now you can finally go on another date with Hojo!" Kagome smiled a little bit. 'I really wish I had feelings for him, but I don't..." Ayumi looked at Kagome and frowned, "Do you love him?" A little shocked Kagome returned her glance.  
  
"Love him? Love who?" Kagome's grip tightened around her lunch-box waiting for her answer. "Your boyfriend, the one you just broke up with."  
  
"Oh, why would I love him? I'm still young and have plenty of other guys I could go out with! 'Sides we broke up just the other day, it's over now," Kagome replied hastily, trying not to get emotional in front of them. Eri and Yuka sighed with relief, "So, Hojo was asking around for you. You just have to accept since last time you ditched him!"  
  
"I guess..." Kagome looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Guys, maybe it's too soon, I mean, didn't you guys just break up?" Ayumi asked politely.  
  
"No way! It's never too soon to hook up with the most popular guy in the school!" Yuka piped up, taking a bite out of her sushi. "It'll help you forget that guy anyway."  
  
"Hey Kagome." As if on cue, Hojo arrived and smiled down at Kagome. "I hear that all of your diseases and illnesses are cured, and was hoping if you wouldn't mind going out with me this Saturday. Just a movie or something, nothing special."  
  
Kagome nodded, wanting to make up for her last disappearing act, "Alright. What time?" she replied half-heartedly. "Is five okay with you?" Kagome nodded and Hojo ran off. "It's set then, you are now officially dating Hojo!" Eri cheered.  
  
'Great... I'm going to have the time of my life, right?' Kagome finished her lunch before the bell rang and headed off for her next class. "Well... It might not be so bad, I could end up falling for Hojo for all I know," She muttered under her breath. Another flash of red caught her eye and she looked both ways in frustration. 'Damnit! Why do I keep looking for him? He's not going to come back for me this time...'  
  
"Ack, I'm going to be late!"  
  
--  
  
Kagome scanned her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Eri suggested something sexy and cute, but Kagome didn't exactly feel like she should dress like that. 'Well... maybe for him.' Kagome's face flushed and she hastily selected a skirt, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a scalloped neckline. "Anything's just as good as the next..." Kagome glanced over at the necklace that looked very much like Inuyasha's rosary beads. A little flustered Kagome shook her head, 'C'mon girl get a grip, it's been a week. He would have gotten you by now.'  
  
'He probably already forgot me.'  
  
Kagome ran a brush through her hair before checking her appearance and walking out the door. "When will you be back?" Kagome checked the watch on her wrist, "I'll be back before 10!" Her mother smiled, "Okay then, have fun!"  
  
'Easy for you to say...' Kagome sighed as she walked down several steps, and sighed. 'I'm probably going to regret doing that for the rest of my life. Now, I can't ever go back unless Inuyasha comes here.' Her eyes closed as a tear trailed down her cheek. 'He'll never come for me, I'm nothing to him.' She squeezed her eyes tight together, her hands balling into fists. 'That stubborn hanyou thought nothing of me, all he wanted was someone to get jewel shards!'  
  
As fresh tears dared to fall Kagome rubbed her eyes quickly before running down the steps. 'I just have to accept it. Inuyasha doesn't love me. He never loved me and I'd be a damn fool to think he could ever love me.'  
  
"Inuyasha... was this the way it was meant to be?!" her voice trembled and her heart was torn a sunder to say his name once more, the sound echoing in her mind eye as she watched him run towards her. If only once she could have felt what her lips against his would have felt like, what his kiss could have tasted like, but now it was too late.  
  
"Oh gods Inuyasha why did you have to chose her?" Kagome reached to dry her face and failed to watch were she was going. She tripped, her arms and legs trashing as she stumbled across the steps. Her body suddenly wracked with pain as she tumbled down and rolled out into the road, struggling to get on her knees. 'I think I sprained my ankle. It could have been worse I guess...'  
  
Kagome heard a sound, but it didn't strike her as odd, but she felt something or someone was coming. Her luminous blue-grey orbs widened in horror as a speeding car raced down the lane. 'I have to get out of the way!' Desperately she tried to drag herself out of the way, but her ankle disabled her mobility. Kagome braced herself for the worse and screamed the only thing that came to mind moments before impact.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
--  
  
Yes, there's still more to come! ; I know this chapter was a little slow, but you have to have at least one of those somewhere... I'm still debating what will happen next; so don't forget to feed me! (Reviews= me want to write more story) 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the first fan fic I've ever had on (please excuse my penname, I really wanted something else so I guess I made this account about what..? 2 years ago? ;) Anyways, I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here.  
  
About Kagome & Kikyou & I: They're my favorite characters, (though I'm a kagxinu girl myself, but I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen if he chose Kikyou, or hell if they both dumped him!) and I'd just like to let you know I don't have prejudice against Kikyou; I just like Kagome a little better.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
author: SailorCreative [ she is the one named sailor creative ]  
  
" " means talking, ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So it goes,  
  
Some things were meant to be

--

Note: there's some swearing in this chapter... Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter!

--

'Kagome...' Her heart skipped a beat at first then started banging against her rib cage. 'Oh gods Inuyasha... is that you?' Her eyes fluttered open, blurry at first her body seeped into the bed. "Oh Kagome, I'm glad that you're alright!" With a gentle embrace her mother cradled her, "The boys are both worried sick over you. I'm going to call them, someone else is here to see you.." With that her mother left, questions wracking her brain.

'How did I escape from that... I was sure that I was gone for sure.' Kagome's eyes closed, 'Could it be Inuyasha? Did he save me?' The door opened and she franticly patted her hair down, knowing what a wreck she must have looked like.

'How stupid of me. Inuyasha wouldn't come back from me. "Kagome!" He ran to her side, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. "I was worried when you didn't come and when I called they told me you were hospitalized. I'm so glad that you're awake now." Her eyes drifted away from his face. 'If only I never woke up... then maybe I could be with you in my dreams.'

"Hojo... I really-"He held the flowers in front of her, and they truly were beautiful in every way. However, not amount of beauty could ever ease the pain in her heart. Nor the pain in her very limbs could compare to the strain of holding on to her life, for what ever reason that could have been...

"They're kikyos..." Kagome recognized the violet, star-shaped flower and bit down on her lower lip. "Kagome..." His tone suddenly serious she half-heartedly looked down at him.

"I know that you're sick a lot, and sometimes you aren't at school for weeks at a time. Even though we've only been on a few dates..."

'Oh God Hojo, please don't do this to me...!'

"I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with you. You're the only girl for me, Kagome." A slight blush cut across his face as he spilled his heart to her, but his voice remained cool and confident despite a few doubts playing with his mind.

'Oh gods Hojo, you damn fool. Damn you!' She screamed mentally, clutching the bed sheets with all she could muster to hold herself back. "I can see myself being happy with you for the rest of my life..."

She felt cold all of a sudden, the dread dwelling within the pit of her stomach, wishing that this was all just a bad dream. That she never left Inuyasha, that she never had given him the shards and found another way, that she would have never gotten jealous over something as frivolous as this. This was the way it was meant to be, and Kagome couldn't change it. She knew in her heart that she would have to accept the cruel reality that fate had dealt her.

"Higurashi Kagome.." Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath before he finished, a dull ache resonating within her chest.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" His hand placed on hers, though it was warm and full of life on the inside Kagome felt dead. "Oh Hojo," she whispered, her voice cracked as she slipped her hand away from his, tears trickling down her ruddy cheeks.

"Kagome?" confused Hojo pulled his hand back slowly, "Is it something I did wrong? Is it a bad time? Tell me what I can do."

She shook her head, "No Hojo. Just go... Please." Slightly hurt he turned to again, "Kagome I-"

"GO, Hojo! I don't want to talk right now." With that she turned to her side, quietly sobbing in her pillow. "Please... go..." It hurt him to see Kagome this way, but abided to her wishes. He turned once more to say something but hesitated as he watched her trembling shoulders sag. 'Oh Kagome... What troubles you so much?'

Kagome wept so long until her eyes grew sore from rubbing them and her nose became a cherry red from blowing it. Her eyes had become blood-shot, and her cheeks ruddy and tear-streaked. A few hours had passed since Hojo came to see her, and her mother had peeked through the window through the door and dared not to enter, knowing full well Kagome would talk when she was ready. 'Why couldn't he have... just...' She broke into another fit of sobs until her eyes began to droop. Fighting against the drowsiness she opened her eyes to see a familiar red blur, and closed her eyes again. 'What's the point? It's never him anyways...' A few tears worked their way into her eyes once more as she slipped into a restless slumber..."Inuyasha... I wish so much that you were here with me right now..." Kagome whispered wistfully, her heart aching to hear him say her name.

"I wish... I had another chance..."

--

It was day when the light filtered through the blinds by the time she had awoken, her mouth dry and eyes sore from last night. Finding a glass of water sitting on a tray beside her, she welcomed the sensation of the cool liquid sliding down her sore throat. "'But time you got up. Humph." The familiarity of the voice struck her as odd, spitting out the water she nearly chocked on to look up at the speaker.

"You!"

The glass slipped from her fingers as she reached for him, her heart pounding against her rib cage. He pulled her into his embrace, as if protecting her. "Oh gods you don't know how much I ... that I missed you!" Her voice was muffled as she pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, memorized by how muscular he felt under his clothes. Kagome entwined her wingers between his ivory-colored hair, clinging on to him as if for dear life.

He was her life.

"Kagome..." his voice trailed off, the scent of salt hanging on the air. "Why are you crying?" The ebony-haired beauty he held in his arms looked up at him and hiccupped. "I'm so happy... That you're here." She buried her face into his chest once more, damp from her tears. Taken aback, he lessened his grip for a moment but tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go of this moment, not wanting to let go of her.

'Oh Gods please let this be real... Let him be here with me in his arms..." A painful stab struck her heart, as memories of that fateful night flooded into her mind and wretched herself of his grasp. "What do you want?" she inquired, bitterness taking hold of her.

"What do ya' mean what I want?" He folded his arms across his chest, one eye slanted. "Why did you come back..." There was a lapse of silence, the air seemingly to be as still as death as she waited for his reply. Tiny droplets sown together glided down her cheeks, as he remained silent, "Your silence speaks for itself!"

Turning away Kagome refused to look at him. 'How can he do this to me... Why does he come back now? It seems like forever since I last saw him... He chose Kikyou, not me! He doesn't want me... Then why is he here?!'

"Damnit, Kagome!" he shouted, frustrated and confused he reached for her arm. Softer this time he spoke to her again, "I'm... Sorry." She turned to him, his golden eyes seeming to burn into hers, calling her to him and suddenly became speechless. 'Are you looking at me or Kikyou, Inuyasha?' Drowned in her own doubts, she fell helplessly into the sun-colored pools reflecting her image.

"Kagome... We..." He looked away for a second and turned back to her. "I need you. I'm not so good with words..." A slight blush crept onto his face, "So maybe I could show you."In a swift motion he locked his lips with hers, carefully cradling her head as he did so.

Hungering for his affection, Kagome whimpered into his mouth, drinking in the flavor of his mouth. "Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome poured her frustration as she returned his kiss, re-enforcing his with her own passion. A fire grew inside of her chest and spread across her body, like a tiny flame suddenly blazing into a magnificent inferno. He pressed his body against hers unconsciously, fueling her desperation to make this moment last. Soon her lungs felt as if they were going to explode, the dull ache suddenly catching her attention as she pulled away.

"Kagome..." Holding her gently in his arms he brushed away a few strands of her hair. "Will you come back? Do you forgive me?"

'Oh Inuyasha... I want to forgive you so badly...'

"Inuyasha... What about Kikyou?" Obviously hurt her gaze trailed away from his eyes. "Kagome, I realized something while you were away... I feel incomplete, I guess. I'm best when I'm with you. I'll always love Kikyou, Kagome..."

'Inuyasha-You---How CAN YOU-'

"But all along, you were the only one I wanted. Kikyou and I... We parted ways shortly after when you gave me the Shikon jewel shards. I wanted to be with you Kagome, I never stopped thinking about you, but I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be safe away from all of this and live like you want to... I couldn't leave you alone, though..."

He glanced at her to see what her reaction was and continued.

"I followed you to your time, never leaving your side. I wanted to be sure that you'd be happy without me, managing to escape your eye by seconds. Oh gods Kagome how I've longed to be beside you... Every second seemed to last an eternity, but if eternity meant you living in happiness then I could care less..."

Inuyasha paused to brush away a few tears, "When I saw you were in trouble, I had to intervene... I didn't want you to die, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and I could have prevented it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through Kagome... To put it simply, Kagome... I love you. I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but I want to be with you. The more I was away, the more I wanted to be together... Please say you'll forgive me."

At last he stopped speaking, looking to Kagome for her response.

'He loves me...' Though the thought made her feel giddy and girlish, a more menacing force droved her answer.

"You love me? If you loved me so much, why did you let me suffer like I did? Couldn't you see that I was miserable without you? Did you have to come to be when it was convenient for you, when I was 'vulnerable'? If I never got myself in that situation, would you even have revealed yourself?!" The anger lacing every word struck him as odd at first then snatched his limbs away.

"If you missed me so damn much then you should have a little more fucking appreciation. I saved your life, doesn't that mean anything to you?! Or maybe you love that bastard Hojo, now, is that it?"

Kagome's mouth formed a scowl, "Why do you even care? If you loved me so much you should have said something long ago. It's too late now!"

"Do you love me?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but said nothing.

"Answer my question. Do you or do you not love me?"

'Does the sun rise every morning, do the stars shine at night, oh gods yes, I love you Inuyasha...' her heart throbbed as she whispered her answer.

--

There's only one chapter left after this one! (Another cliffhanger, wee! [You are my puppets and I pull the strings...])I hope you guys liked it, and I hope that I will enjoy writing for you in the future! I have an idea for the next kagxinu fic I write, and hopefully school will allow me to do so. The next chapter will come up as soon as I receive some more reviews. I'm always open to new ideas and suggestion! (Ah yes, the power of suggestion.) Thanks, minna!!

Remember,

Reviews = More Story

--


	6. Chapter 6

I really love the show (without being an annoying, rabid, fan girl about it!) and hope that you like my little story here. [Little of course being an understatement!]  
  
About Kagome & Kikyou & I: They're my favorite characters, (though I'm a kagxinu girl myself, but I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen if he chose Kikyou, or hell if they both dumped him!) and I'd just like to let you know I don't have prejudice against Kikyou; I just like Kagome a little better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, (but I rule you!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, but I'm pretty sure they're correct.  
  
Author: SailorCreative [she is the one named sailor creative]  
  
" " means talking, ' ' means thoughts  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

--

Recap: [This is the final chapter, the finale', the big enchilada!! I tried to get to this to you guys as soon as possible without rushing the story (sorry if I tend to do that) Enjoy. ]

"Do you love me?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but said nothing.

"Answer my question, do you or do you not love me?"

'Does the sun rise every morning, do the stars shine at night, oh gods yes, I love you Inuyasha...' her heart throbbed as she whispered her answer,

--

"No... No, I... I don't."

Before she had a chance to turn away from him, he grabbed her arm, his nails slightly penetrating her skin. "Kagome." His voice was stern, calling her attention, "Don't lie to me. I'm not any mortal like _Hojo_."

Kagome turned her attention to the pain he was inflicting on her arm, her blue-gray orbs filling with water. "Yes, Inuyasha... I love you," she answered weakly, her hands falling lifelessly to her sides.

Inuyasha's eyes light up as he swoops her into his arms, gently planting tender kisses on her lips. "Inuyasha," Kagome mouthed, her pallid lips slightly parted and her eyes fluttered open, fresh tears spilling from them.

"Inuyasha... I can't."

Breathless he pulled back, baffled by the sudden change of her presence. "I can't go back with you." Upset, Inuyasha shook his head. "Why not?"

"Inuyasha... While you were away, I realized something..." She stared at her hands that were now folded on her lap as she spoke, "I love you so much, but... Maybe it'd be best if I stayed here... With Hojo." Her voice cracked, she couldn't believe she had been given a second chance and was throwing it away.

"Why?! How can you say that you're so miserable without me and decide to go with THAT bastard?!" The hanyou insisted.

"Hojo... can't hurt me like you can." A few tears fell as she said this, her heart throbbing in unspeakable horror and grief. 'Gods Inuyasha, why do I have to love you so much...'

"Kagome..." His voice was sweet and tender unlike its usual gruffness as he released his hold of her. "You know I'd never let harm come your way, not intentionally."

She nodded and shut her eyes. "I know... I want to be with you Inuyasha but-"

"Then why? You're not making any sense." He placed his hands on both sides of her face, wiping away her tears and doubts.

"Please don't cry, especially not for me. It makes me sad."

The emphasis of his words ran through her mind, filling her heart with joy with familiar warmth when she had shared her first kiss with him.

"I don't know what living a life without you would do to me. I wouldn't even call it living." When Kagome's eyes opened she touched his face, tracing his jaw line, "Inuyasha... I just..."

He leaned closer,

"I just don't-" then suddenly close enough to...

"Know." Kagome felt drunk as she was suddenly over-powered by his aroma, the third kiss more passionate then the first as he ran his fingers through her hair and along her neck, gently caressing it.

"Kagome," he whispered to her, his voice seemingly faint and musky. "Yes?" Their lips separated, as he stroked her neck with the ball of his thumb, his other hand firmly supporting her back.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Inuyasha... I love you, I'd be a fool to try to believe otherwise." Kagome kissed him back, using more force then he until they broke a part for more air.

"Kagome... Will you be mine?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest, lifting itself into an overwhelming bliss as he spoke to her, holding her in his arms, wanting none other than her.

"Forever and a day I will be yours, Inuyasha... I can't but not fall in love with you..." Inuyasha's right hand roamed to the back of her neck, marking it.

"And I you." He lifted the veil that shrouded her face in mystery, her eyes twinkling back at his as their lips beckoned one another, locking in an embrace that joined their souls, a promise made to last an eternity. The two entered a world of their own, their flame burning well into the frigid night

--

So how did you like the ending? (Please let me know!)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story and thanks for all of your support!!!

I was kind of skeptical if anyone would even bother reading through it all [I'm a shy person, really!] but it's nothing like 10 reviews to give my ego & self-esteem a nice boost._ I loved writing about Inuyasha and Kagome, and hope that you'll enjoy other fictions I write in the future. Look out for me! _

--


End file.
